Conventional endodontic posts are typically fabricated of metals or metal alloys. The metallic posts fabricated of less noble alloys can cause electrochemical corrosion and weaken the restoration. In the natural tooth, the elastic modulus of dentin in the crown portion is about 20 GPa, and at root portion is about 9 to 10 GPa. The mismatch of the elastic moduli of metallic post and dentin very often initiates dentine fracture, especially at the apex of the root. Additionally, many conventional dowel pins are threaded and must be screwed into dentin. This can also increase the potential for weakening and eventual fracture of the tooth.
There is a need to provide aesthetically pleasing posts and pins. It is desirable that the posts and pins are rigid and strong to support the stresses occurring in the mouth. It is important that the posts and pins are compatible with the properties of the endodontic materials in the mouth.